Often, it is desirable to evenly light a large surface area. This is required, for example, when backlighting a light box for displaying a poster or the like. Traditionally, these types of lighting applications have used fluorescent light bulbs or a large number of LED light sources fixed to a surface containing necessary circuitry. Fluorescent bulbs tend to light such surfaces unevenly, and existing LED assemblies require a substantial amount of material for fixing LED light sources and circuitry in place. Additionally, they are often resource intensive in terms of materials, installation, preparation, and fixation of electrical connections.
Some lightweight assemblies designed to address these issues exist, but contain issues with consistent production, quality control during assembly, and a lack of redundant electrical connections for securing electrical connectivity. Further, it is easy to make damaging mistakes during installation of such assemblies.
Existing assemblies are often limited to a single color of LED light sources. Further, existing assemblies are often difficult to install. Existing installation contingencies are limited, and installation therefore often requires substantial time and effort.
There is a need for a lightweight, easy to install LED lighting device that allows a user to easily place an array of LED light sources across a large area while providing even lighting. There is a further need that such an LED lighting device be robust, provide a variety of installation methods, allow for full color installations, and allow for consistent and efficient production.